(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pickup and base structure of a drum head, in particular, a pickup applied to a mesh head or a hard drum head having the base thereof in a hollow L-shape, thereby allowing a vertical space to position a terminal base of a signal line and a horizontal portion on the exterior thereof in a L shape to form a recess inwards. Shock isolators are integrally formed with the pickup in one piece by clamping said pickup from both above and below; in addition, another shock isolator is fastened on the vertical side on the exterior of the base. The structure is fixed on the underside of the drum head and the shock isolators that are fixed on the vertical side on the exterior of the base are against on the positions corresponding to the drum body, so as to form the pickup and base structure of a drum head that are easily to be installed.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a jazz tomtom is a musical percussion instrument that is able to directly bring about empathy between a drummer and his/her audience. Seeing that musical sound is produced by the skills of a drummer, i.e., “practice makes perfect”, so that a professional drummer or a learner has to ceaselessly practice the skills of beating a drum to make progress, so as to be familiar with the real response from beating a tympan (the head of a drum) of a jazz tomtom and improve the percussion skills.
However, the total percussion sound volume resulting from the beating of a jazz drum is likely to have an impact on others, especially on those who mostly live in congregate housing. Soundproof room partitions is one of the problem-solving ways to deafening drumbeats, nevertheless, such a manner is unable to be afforded by each drummer to avoid others from the deafening drumbeating sound volume for the limitation in interior space and construction cost, etc. Consequently, a “drum muffler” structure is produced by a mesh tympan, differing from the tympan structure of a jazz tomtom that is made from polyster film, i.e., the sound from beating of the drum is lower than that of a traditional jazz tomtom, when said mesh tympan is mounted and tensioned within the drum rim, in addition, such a real tympan design performs excellent response and is popular among drummers for muffling sound to appease their roommate, parents, and neighbors.
Such a drum muffler may perform a similar sound quality as natural acoustic sound of a jazz tomtom; nevertheless, the beating sound still has considerable nuances differing from the sound quality that is performed by a real jazz tomtom.
In view of the forgoing, the objective of the invention is to install a pickup on a drum muffle head connecting the host, thereby enabling a drummer to have the same beating feeling performed by a conventional drum; in addition, the sound of the drum body is transmitted to the earphones of the drummer by the host sound simulation. The invention, therefore, provides the structure for effectively solving said problems.